


Together... we’re here

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Spoilers for vol 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: After their reunion, Blake pulls Yang off to the side to speak with her.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 14
Kudos: 288





	Together... we’re here

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr; “How about a quick story after this beautiful moment where Blake brings aside Yang and tells her she loves her more than anything?“

“Okay-  _ crap.  _ Every- everyone take ten, catch your breath and meet me in Weiss’s room.”

Yang frowns, watching as her sister trudges up the stairs with her hands running through her hair anxiously. She’s about to follow her when a hand gently curls around her wrist and she glances over at Blake, her expression softening when she meets Blake’s eyes. Slowly, Blake lets her hand drift down to Yang’s, their fingers entwining as she lets out a soft, anxious breath. 

“Can we talk? Please?”

“Um… yeah… yeah, of course.” Yang says softly, smiling nervously when Blake’s voice wavers slightly. She swallows thickly as Blake pulls her off into a side room, shutting the door and pulling away as she looks towards the ceiling with a soft huff. “Blake? Is… are you okay?”

“... not really.” Blake answers honestly, her ears pressing flat against her head as she looks back at Yang. It takes Yang by surprise to see a pained expression in Blake’s eyes and she wonders just what Blake and the others had been through during their time apart. She watches as Blake steps forward, her fingers curling into Yang’s jacket and straightening it, though Yang suspects it’s more to give herself something to do than out of any real concern over Yang’s presentation. “But… you’re here and you’re safe so I’m better than I was.”

“Oh.” Yang utters quietly, her heart stuttering and her skin growing hot as Blake slowly blinks up at her, her expression soft with the same affection and devotion that had crossed her face as Yang had cupped her jaw earlier. “You missed me that much, huh?”

“Please... I’ve been waiting night and day for the chance to see your face again. Even when the room was crowded… it felt like I was all alone and all I really wanted was to feel you near.” Blake murmurs, stepping closer as her hands drift almost shyly to rest against Yang’s chest, her fingers twitching nervously. “It’s… crazy but it always feels like I’m incomplete, like my life is paused when you’re not here…. so yeah. Yeah, I missed you  _ that  _ much, Yang.”

“Uh… wow.” Yang says through a breathless laugh, even as her hands fall to Blake’s waist and her throat grows thick with emotion. She swallows past the lump in her throat and clears her throat, her hands trembling against Blake’s waist. “That’s-  _ holy shit. _ I don’t- that’s- um-“

“I need to say this now because—  _ fuck,  _ Yang. I don’t know when I’ll get another chance so—“ Blake pauses, her voice hitching violently as she steps even closer to Yang, close enough that her breath ghosts over Yang’s mouth, close enough that Yang can feel her body brushing against her own, and she reaches up to cup Yang’s cheek. “So I’ll just say it; I love you, Yang. More than anything.”

“I know.”

And she does. She saw it reflected in Blake’s eyes the moment Blake looked at her. She saw it in the way Blake leaned forward, seeking contact with her, and drew her closer by her waist. She saw it in her smile and felt it in every breath that ghosted against her lips. She knows and so, a helpless smile crosses her face as tears begin to spill from her eyes. She tilts her chin up, letting her lips brush against Blake’s slowly for a moment before pressing forward and kissing her as gently, slowly and  _ lovingly  _ as she can. 

“I love you too.” She whispers as she pulls back, her heart melting as Blake’s thumb brushed away a tear. “So,  _ so  _ much, Blake.”

Blake meets her gaze, her expression a little dazed, and she smiles through her own tears at Yang. “I know that too.”

And with that, Blake curls her arms around Yang’s neck and kisses her firmly, desperately pulling their bodies close together as Yang wraps her arms around her and follows her lead.

Blake’s warm and soft against her, such a contrast to the cold harshness of the outside world… and for the next ten minutes…

That’s all that matters.


End file.
